


Happy Easter, Little One

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: RENT Classification au [1]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Easter, F/F, F/M, Hurt Roger Davis, Little Maureen, Little Mimi, Little Roger, Little angel, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not explicitly though, Somehow ended up being an Easter fic, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: It was a warm spring day, a normal day. A very normal day. Except Mark just couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps today wouldn't be a normal day. He wanted it to be a normal day, cause anything but was hard to deal with.
Relationships: Benjamin Coffin III/Alison Grey, Benjamin Coffin III/Mimi Marquez, Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen & Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Series: RENT Classification au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Happy Easter, Little One

It was a warm spring day, a normal day. A very normal day. Except Mark just couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps today wouldn't be a normal day. He wanted it to be a normal day, cause anything but was hard to deal with. 

Suddenly he heard a cry, and he realised why it wasn't going to be a normal day. It wasn't going to be a normal day because today, Roger was feeling Little. Mark could hear from from his own room, hear the young, sharp cries, and knew that today, and probably for the next couple of days, Mark was taking up his very occasional job of being Roger's daddy.

It wasn't sexual, definitely not, it was just a thing they did. Mostly on Rogers terms, slightly on Marks, but sometimes Roger just couldn't help but feel Little, which meant that Mark had to deal with it whenever Roger decided to do it.

Mark could still remember the day Roger was introduced to it, a day when Maureen was little and decided she needed more Little friends. At the time, she had tried to convince Mark, but eventually she knew she was getting nowhere, and asking Collins or Benny would be asking for a death wish. Roger, Maureen knew could easily be persuaded, and so he was her victim. 

Maureen had been little since her senior year of high school, once the stress had all gone to her head and she couldn't find a way out, and then a friend from her acting class had suggested it, since her brother used to do the same. 

Maureen hadn't been afraid to make it known that she liked to do what she did when she moved in with Mark, Roger, Collins, and Benny, and none judged her for it. Especially not Mark, her boyfriend for the entirety of her time at the loft, and in fact, all of them were quite partial to the special "Maureen Little time" as she called it, whenever she felt that way. And Maureen kept no secrets that she liked being cared for by these three men. 

But eventually, she grew lonely, and decided to drag someone else in on it. That someone was apparently Roger, and so, after a good many tries, Roger finally let loose, let Collins and Mark and Benny look after him like they looked after Maureen. Now he had a big sister and three daddies, which he certainly did not have before, but was grateful for once he'd started getting used to it.

Then Benny left. Benny left to marry Alison, to get rich, to forget everything and everyone in the loft. Maureen was distraught, she lost not only one of her daddies (who she'd had a lot longer than Roger had) but one of her best friends to a lady Maureen only knew as a snobby rich bitch. Roger was mad, refused to speak to Benny, refused to speak about him to any of the others, cut off all ties with him. If he wanted to leave, he could go leave, but he wasn't coming back. Mark and Collins simply focused on the small things: it was Benny's decision to leave, he could marry who he wanted, but if he wanted to go and pretend that they had no history than that was on him for being pathetic, and nobody else could be held responsible for his behaviour.

Maureen was still little after that, though it took a while for it to actually come around. Roger was little less and less, only a couple of times when Maureen was would he join in. He'd never do it if she wasn't. 

But then Collins had to go, too. Had to go to MIT, get a good paying job, better than the other three left living at the loft. But he visited when he could, called as often as possible, wrote even, so the others knew he was still there. But Roger couldn't help but feel too guilty to be little much more after realising that Mark probably couldn't get on with his life, with his work, earn money, if both Roger and Maureen were little together and in his care. He always got frantic when caring for them, even with Collins and Benny there.

And then that problem was solved, solved with Maureen meeting Joanne. It had been hard on Mark, finding out that his girlfriend, and sometimes his literally baby, had found someone else, some else she felt stronger for, someone else who could clearly care for her better with all that money. So Maureen left, and Mark was stuck in a dark place. Rogers lack of care had made him desperate for it, but he didn't want to annoy Mark. 

So he met April. April, his girlfriend of a long time, mommy, sometimes too, who was too addicted to drugs to not get Roger hooked on too... and then suicide. Mark had only just come out of his funk, and Roger and slunk too deep into his.

But that was before the best year of their lives. That was before meeting Angel, Mimi, and Joanne even. That was before Maureen's protest, before Collins's dream of a restaurant in Santa Fe, before Maureen and Joanne's god-awful engagement party. 

But still, Roger hadn't let his little side show for a year. He doubted Maureen had either, it was never brought up or mentioned, and there weren't things scattered around Joannes house that used to be scattered around their own loft.

It had been discovered, early on, that Mimi and Angel were littles too. But Angel couldn't bring herself to do it much more, not after boyfriend after boyfriend making it a bad thing, pointing out all her flaws, making her feel worse about herself than she already did. Besides, Mimi needed it a lot more, so if Angel was little then who could look after Mimi?

As it turned out, Benny could. Benny who divorced his wife for Mimi, Benny who clearly loved Mimi, and Benny who could clearly look after Mimi when she wanted to be little. Collins had opened Angel up to it, more than a couple times as well, but she was still anxious about it. Roger understood, he didn't exactly feel right doing it just with Mark, as it appeared everyone else had a partner. But at the same time, nothing he'd gone through could be compared to what Angel had. It had just been too different. They were both traumatic experiences, just as bad as each other, neither one worse but both the worst. But they weren't the same. 

XX~•~•XX

"Roger?" Mark whispered, walking into Rogers room. He found his tossing and turning violently, tears streaming down his face. Mark understood - it was the nightmares. There was also a clear difference between nightmares when Roger was big and when Roger was little. Roger was rarely little at night ever, but sometimes he let go long enough to.

He was clearly a little now. Mark placed a hand on his arm, and pulling him forewords gently. Rogers eyes shot upon, staring Mark right down until he finally gave him and flung his arms around Marks neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Mark adjusted then slightly, moving more towards the head of Rogers bed and placing him inside his lap. The tears didn't stop, not for a long time.

By the time they did, Mark knew that Roger wasn't going to talk about it, so he wasn't going to make him. 

"Hungry." Roger muttered, face still in Marks neck. "What do you want?" Mark asked, voice quiet and soft as to not scare him away. "Don't care, want to be with you." Roger answered, same tone as before. "Ok, let's go get you some food." Mark said, pulling Roger out of his lap and standing up beside the bed. He pulled the smaller man into his side and walked to the kitchen with his arms still wrapped around Roger - Roger was always needy as a little, made Mark wonder what his actual childhood had been like. 

They'd made breakfast and were only just beginning to eat it when Maureen burst through the door. "HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!" She screamed, pulling Joanne inside by her wrist. Mark had forgotten that today was Easter Sunday, and judging by the look on Rogers face, he had too.

Maureen excitedly took the bags that Joanne was hauling and sat on the sofa, placing the bags at her feet. Joanne looked at Roger suspiciously, of course she knew that Roger was a little, or at least had been one at some point, but she'd never seen it. Still, something was off with Roger today. 

"Is he..." she trailed off, looking at Mark as she edged closer to the man, gently putting a hand on the side of his face and wiping off tear residue with her thumb. Now, she knew that if Roger wasn't little, she'd have lost a hand by now. A nod from Mark confirmed it. 

"Hey Roger, happy Easter. Maureen and I have brought a couple of things, do you want to see them?" She asked in a voice Mark hadn't heard in her before, perhaps one she'd used on Maureen in the early stages. Roger nodded and let Joanne take his hand and lead him to the bags by Maureens feet. A couple of whispers into the other woman's ear and Mark was sure that Joanne had convinced Maureen to be little too. 

Joanne held open the bag, and soon Maureen was jumping into it. She was definitely little by this stage. Mark watched as she pulled out chocolate eggs and all Easter sweets and passed a couple over to Roger before sitting next to him and ripping over a packet of her own. Mark was sure that Joanne wanted to talk to her about manners and waiting for the others but he also completely understood why she let it slide. Roger needed this.

Angel and Collins were next at the door, and upon seeing Maureen and Roger little, Angel dropped too, a little slowly, making sure that Collins didn’t mind first. She was always self-conscious about regressing. Once getting Collins consent, despite the many times that Collins had already said that she didn’t need it, she dropped completely and went over to Roger and Maureen as Joanne stood up and walked towards Collins and Mark, both of whom were leaning up against the counter.

“How’d you convince Roger to drop?” Collins whispered to Mark, making sure the littles couldn’t hear. “Woke up to him crying, I think it just got the best of him honestly.” Mark shrugged. “I wasn’t really planning on having Maureen little today, she hasn’t been for a while, but I didn’t really want Roger to be the only little, especially when he’d probably say something about it later.” Joanne confessed. “Trust me, Angels needed it for a while, I kept on seeing signs but she never let go. I think that whether Maureen was little or not, seeing Roger actually let loose probably would have allowed her to do the same.” Collins added.

Finally, Benny and Mimi turned up. Benny smiled towards the group of littles on the floor by the sofa, devouring the sweets. Clearly Mimi wanted in on it, so Benny nudged her in that direction. She grinned and kissed his cheek before completely dropping herself, going over to Angel specifically, grabbing hold of her hand before reaching towards the sweets.

This was what the gangs life was like now. They each had a little, a little who they cared for and who trusted them, and for the most of the non-littles, they were also a lover when big. It was the perfect circle of friends, the perfect mix-and-match, everything just seemed to fit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Found Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892190) by [little_racer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_racer/pseuds/little_racer)




End file.
